


Late Night... Whatever

by LeastStealthyM8



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Useless Lesbians, W/w, catradora, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastStealthyM8/pseuds/LeastStealthyM8
Summary: Roughly a week before the series takes place, Adora and Catra have a brief late night of whispering about, whatever...
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	Late Night... Whatever

The dead of night within the Fright Zone’s military base was anything but dead. The constant whirring of various gears of war, the wind gusting through the numerous towers scattered across the complex, and the odd grunt of acknowledgement from unlucky backshift soldiers passing each other as they went about their patrols were a nightly occurrence. Despite those, however, the barracks where the Horde army slept were relatively quiet. Most soldiers and cadets alike would gladly use this time to flop down into their bunks and pass out from the long days training and exercises before having to wake up in just a few short hours to do it all again. It was a lot on the body and sleep was very important.

  
In one particular cadet barracks however, there was an empty bunk. An unusual sight to see at 3:00am, however not uncommon. Thankfully no one ever noticed it’s emptiness as the rest of the cadets in the room were fast asleep, enjoying the moments of quiet when they could. That same comfortable quiet was soon broken as the door to their space creaked open slowly, muffled snickers behind guilty hands were luckily left unheard. Two dark shapes slowly and very carefully made their way to the empty bunk, both flopping down and continuing their shushed fits of laughter as they threw the covers over their heads.

“Oh man, Kyle’s in for it tomorrow! I can’t wait to see the look on his face when he opens his locker!-...” Whispered Catra as she tried to control her excitement, the tip of her tail flicking here and there in anticipation. She reached out with her fist to give her partner-in-crime a playful nudge, “...-I can’t believe you came up with that idea. Maybe I need to be more careful around you.”

Adora smirked as Catra’s fist pushed into her shoulder, “Hey now, it’s only shaving cream rigged up with springs. _YOU_ were the one who wanted to take apart a stun baton and hook it up to the handle.”

Catra grinned at the thought, “It’s not like Kyle couldn’t use a bit of a good morning wake up call. I would have been doing that dummy a favour.” 

She watched as Adore rolled her eyes and shook her head before reaching out from under the blanket to snatch the clock off the table. Their blanketed tent soon brightened with the dim red glow of the clock, reminding them at the same time how late it had become. As the euphoria of their set prank began to die down, the urge to sleep slowly started to take over. Both girls slipped out from the tent and got themselves comfy in their usual spots, Adora stretched out and Catra curling herself up at the bottom of the bunk. Sure Catra had her own bed, but this was how it had always been; since they were little kids.

As the silence began to once again fill the room, Adora couldn’t quite get into falling asleep despite how tired she was feeling. She glanced down, not noticing Catra’s eyes quickly sweeping away from hers; apparently she couldn’t sleep either. “Hey Catra? How big do you think a Princess is in person?”

Catra rolled over on her back, arms reaching out into a long stretch as she scoffed, “Seriously? This again? You know that the Force Captain trainers are always so over dramatic. There’s no way that they’re that big-...” she turned to her side to face her friend, resting on her elbow with her head on her hand as the other hand picked at a spot on the blanket, “...-I bet they’re just some dumb little jerks with more ego than power.”

“I spose you’d know all about being dumb and little-...” replied Adora with a grin, “...-and don’t even get me started on your eg-ouch!”

Catra reached up and pinched at Adora’s ankle, hiding a laugh as she watched her friend squirm up the bed, “Now, what have we learned about being rude?”

“Speaking of rude-...” began adora as she rubbed at her ankle, adding that to her list of things she would need to get revenge for, “...-what was up with Octavia today? It’s like she went out of her way to be extra terrible. She even took all the grey ration bars from the cafeteria and ordered them to be replaced with brown!...No one likes the brown ones!”

“Not sure-...” Catra sighed as she felt her stomach turn with the thought of the gross brown bars waiting for them in the morning, “...-but I bet it has something to do with her failure in capturing Thaymor. She’s been at that for weeks with no progress. Hordak is probably piiiiiiissed.”

Adora sat up again and leaned back against the wall at the head of her bunk, resting her hands behind her head as she looked absentmindedly into the darkness, “Hordak is definitely irritated. You can hear it in his voice in the morning addresses. How can one small village be such an issue? Octavia has to be miscalculating somewhere. There has to be some strat she hasn’t thought of yet, if she would just pull her head out of her own butt for two seconds maybe she could figure it out. It’d be easy if she just planned better.”

Catra adjusted herself to lean on her forearm, rolling her eyes and lightly laughing as she looked to her bunkmate, “I don’t think her butt is big enough to fit that giant empty head of hers in there. What they really need leading this fight are the two of us. Just think about it!-...” she paused for a second and watched as Adora’s face lit up with excitement, causing her to feel her own excitement build, “Catra and Adora, Adora and Catra. Leaders of the Horde and THE most powerful forces to be reckoned with. No princess could stand up to us and Etheria would be ours! No more Hordak barking orders, no more Octavia and the rest of the dumb squad screwing us over, it’d be awesome!”

“I do like the sound of that-...” sighed Adora as she closed her eyes, thinking about finally being out in the field and doing some good. Finally freeing the people of Etheria from the unruly grip of the princesses. She and Catra would be heroes, legends even. She liked the thought of that the most. Suddenly she smiled and opened her eyes back up to look at Catra, eyebrows wiggling mischievously, “...-Once we take over the Horde, what would your first order of business be, my Lord Catra?”

For a second Catra felt a weird warm feeling creep over her face and her eyes growing wide from the way those last few words flowed from Adora’s lips. Embarrassed that her friend may have seen, she quickly pushed it away and cleared her throat, quietly so as not to wake the others, and began to dramatically go into detail about what the Horde would look like under their new regime. 

Adora watched her friend in awe as Catra explained how awesome her vision of their army would be. Things she would never have thought of being put out so colourfully; Catra was such a good story teller. Adora even found herself smiling as she just sat there listening, taking in every word and movement of the girl in front of her and just...feeling odd? That goofy warmth she had had on a few occasions before was settling in and she had no idea what it was, probably nerves from talking about dangerous stuff; if word got to Hordak that they were speaking of overthrowing him, even as a joke, it would be a death sentence. She chalked it up to nerves and took a deep breath to calm down. Everything was fine, it was just good fun.

“...-and then we could totally take a village for ourselves, make it into a private training ground only we could use! No Kyle to get under our feet and no Lonnie to give me attitude. You could even design the perfect workout room! I know how much you like all the dumb weight lifting stuff-...” Catra grinned and looked to Adora, who nodded and agreed that she would definitely be into that, “...-see? Everything would be so much better if we were in charge. Oh man! We could even change up our colours! All black would be super tough.”

Adora shifted slightly to regain her comfy position and without even thinking replied, “Nah, I don’t think we need to change up the colours, you look really good in reds.”

It was quiet again for several seconds before Adora’s face was met with a small pillow, followed by a light thud as she found herself on the floor. Catra was now leaning over the side of the bunk, smirking at her friend on the floor, “You are suuuuch an idiot sometimes. I’ll have you know that I look great in everything.” She reached her hand out and offered it to Adora, who grabbed on and allowed herself to be hauled back up to her spot. 

“Point taken-...” laughed Adora quietly as she got herself settled back into her spot once more. She reached up to loosen her ponytail and allowed her hair to shake out and fall around her shoulders. It felt good to let it out, but would feel even better if she had someone give her a deep head rub. Remembering that she was pinched earlier and that she was also just knocked, unfairly, to the floor, Adore looked over to Catra and sent her a very practiced sad face. She heard Catra scoff but persisted, “Aw come on! It’s been a long day of training and perfect prank planning, AND I feel like being pinched and swatted in the face deserves a little bit of an apology!” She then leaned in closer and playfully pointed to her hair.

“Ahhh fine!-...” Catra grumbled, knowing that she wasn’t going to win against Adora’s sad eyes. She would have to remember this; someone was going to owe her her own head scratch soon. She watched as Adora’s sad eyes turned into ones of smugness. She won the battle, but she won’t win the war. Catra then quickly crawled her way up the bed and positioned herself with her back against the wall at the head of the bunk. Once ready, she gave a deep sigh and motioned for her bunkmate to get comfy so she could get this apology over with, “Hurry it up, we don’t have all night. You’re lucky I can stand you, those sad eyes wouldn’t work on any of the others.”

“Yeah yeah, I’m happy that you like me-...” Adora could feel sharp claws threaten to push into her head. She laughed and sent Catra a thumbs up.

Catra tapped the back of her head against the wall as she let her claws continue to threaten the blonde head under them, “I never said anything about liking you. If anything I’m just better than the others at dealing with you-...” she let her claws relax and then began to rub Adora’s head, looking around the room to make sure no one was up to witness. She would never hear the end of it if even Rogelio caught a glimpse of this, “...-you’re just lucky I’m so tired that I can’t be bothered to kick your butt.”

Adora sighed deeply and smirked as she let the feeling of her bunkmates fingers run over her scalp and through her hair. The feeling of complete and utter relaxation quickly took her over, which was rare considering that they were constantly training for war. For now though, in this moment, she let all that slip away and basked in the glory that was her win over Catra. That would never get old.

“Speaking of liking-...” Adora said through a yawn, clearly playing up how comfortable she was with being pampered, causing Catra to growl. She crossed her arms easily over her chest and looked across the room to their prankee’s bunk, “...-when we were setting up Kyle’s locker earlier, did you notice that he had a note from Rogelio hidden away in the back corner?”

Catra’s eyes grew big and her head quickly shot over in their sleeping squad mate’s direction, “What? There’s no way! Kyle and Rogelio?! Lizard boy would break him! I mean, that’s probably what Kyle wants anyway, but still?!”

Adora struggled to cover up the squawk of a laugh that was trying to escape her body. Her hands shot up to her mouth, and after a second or two she managed to bring it in. She looked at Catra who was still staring off in Kyle’s direction, “You have to warn me when you’re gonna go off like that! I could have woken up the entire barracks!”

“It’s not my fault that your laugh sounds like a pooka that got sucked into a skiff engine!” Catra replied as she stuck out her tongue. She moved back just in time to feel Adora’s fingers just barely graze by her nose, very satisfied that her reflexes were always on point. She continued to bat away at her bunkmates half hearted attempts at a slap fight before getting back into the head rub she still owed.

“Honestly though, it’s a bit silly to be keeping something like that in your locker right?-...” Adora asked as she turned her face to the side trying to act as if she didn’t also have bits and pieces she had collected from their childhood hidden away in her own locker, “It’s dangerous, one word from anyone and Shadow Weaver would have it inspected and then who knows what she and Hordak would do with both of them.”

Catra leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, hopping Adora couldn’t see how uncomfortable she was with the question. Apparently somebody else was a bit of a collector too, “That’s why Kyle is stupid Adora. There’s no room in the Horde for childishness. We’re here for a reason, and that’s to fight a war.”

It was quiet for a longer stretch this time around, Catra’s words just hanging there as she continued to stroke Adora’s hair while deep in thought. Adore was also laying there quietly, trying to keep her head about her and not drift off into the feeling of that nervousness she had earlier. It was a long time before either said anything, but finally Catra cleared her throat lightly and her hand stopped and lifted from Adora’s head. She looked down at her bunkmate and gently started to slip out from under her, “It’s getting pretty late, maybe it’s time to finally get to sleep?”

Adora nodded before sitting up and allowing for Catra to easily remove herself. It was getting pretty late and in only a few hours they would be rudely awakened with an officer barging into their barracks shouting for them to get their lazy carcasses out of bed. She quickly slipped under the covers and once again proceeded to get comfy, waiting for her body to finally take her to sleep. She could feel Catra getting into place by her feet and couldn’t help but allow herself a small smile, “Hey Catra?”

She heard a sigh before catra answered her back, “Yeah Adora?”

“Thanks for standing me, I promise I won’t tell anyone that you do-...” she heard a grumble and then continued, “...-it means a lot to know that I have someone who doesn’t mind sticking with me.”

Catra could feel that warmth trying to rush over her face again, luckily she was turned away from her bunkmate, “Yeah sure, it’s whatever...don’t mention it again ok?”

Adora gently laughed as she turned over and pulled the blankets up tighter around her, “I won’t, I promise-...” just before her eyes closed, she decided to take one last jab at her friend, “...-and I stand by what I said about reds earlier. Goodnight Catra.”

Sleep did not come as quickly for Catra however, as now she was stuck fighting herself for the feelings that were washing over her. How dare her body betray her like this. With a long, deep sigh, Catra found herself finally pushing all those feelings down, far away. She was here to fight a war after all, no time for childishness.

She was here to fight a war. Someday she would find out it would be one raging inside her.

  
  



End file.
